Inglés
El inglés es una lengua perteneciente al grupo Indo - Europeo, Germánico Occidental. Se considera que el ingles es un idioma "hibrido" debido a que a traves de la historia a recibido influencias de diversas lenguas, entre otras podemos mencionar: los diversos dialectos hablados por las tribus de origen germanico que migraron del continente al actual territorio de Gran Bretaña, el frances, latin y en menor medida el griego entre otros. La historia del idioma inglés puede dividirse en tres grandes periodos, con características bien definidas en cada uno de ellos: * Inglés antiguo (o anglosajón) * Inglés medio * Inglés moderno No existe documentación alguna acerca del lenguage que trajeron consigo las primeras tribus germánicas que arribaron a lo que actualmente se denomina Gran Bretaña desde el continente europeo hacia el siglo V d.C. A continuación, presentamos un fragmento de un texto redactado en inglés antiguo. Veamos cuántas palabras eres capaz de descifrar en su equivalente en el inglés Moderno. "Eft he axode, hu ðære ðeode nama wære þe hi of comon. Him wæs geandwyrd, þæt hi Angle genemnode wæron. Þa cwæð he, "Rihtlice hi sind Angle gehatene, for ðan ðe hi engla wlite habbað, and swilcum gedafenað þæt hi on heofonum engla geferan beon." A continuacion presentamos la traduccion del texto anterior en ingles moderno: ¨Again he Gregory asked what might be the name of the people from which they came. It was answered to him that they were named Angles. Then he said, "Rightly are they called Angles because they have the beauty of angels, and it is fitting that such as they should be angels' companions in heaven." Inglés antiguo (450 - 1100) **PENDIENTE** Inglés medio (1100 - 1500) Inglés medio es el nombre que se da en filología histórica a las diversas formas que adoptó simbólicamente la lengua inglesa hablada en Inglaterra desde finales del siglo XI hasta fines del siglo XV. Se trata de una lengua difícil de definir pues fue variando en una rápida transición. A lo largo de los años, estuvo sujeto a una fuerte variedad lingüística. Durante este período, debido a la invasión normanda, el francés era la lengua oficial del reino y el latín el idioma oficial de la iglesia, de modo que el inglés perdió el prestigio del que había gozado anteriormente. Es durante esta época cuando el alfabeto latino sustituyó a la escritura insular característica del inglés antiguo, dando lugar a nuevas grafías, nuevos fonemas y nuevos diptongos heredados del francés. En este contexto, el inglés adquirió mucho léxico del dialecto normando del francés y las declinaciones del inglés antiguo empezaron a desaparecer. Inglés moderno (1500 - Presente) El Inglés Moderno se divide en dos períodos: · Inglés Moderno Temprano (1500 - 1800). Casi llegando hacia el final de la etapa del Inglés Medio, hubo un cambio drástico en la pronunciación denominado el "Gran Desplazamiento Vocálico". Los vocales ya no se empatizaban tanto. Durante el siglo XVI, la exposición de los británicos a otras culturas y el Renacimiento introdujo nuevas palabras y frases. En 1604 se publicó el primer diccionario de la lengua inglesa. · Inglés Moderno Tardío (1800 - Presente). La diferencia más importante entre la etapa de Inglés Moderno Temprano y el Tardío es el vocabulario, provocada por diversos factores, entre los cuales podemos citar el "efecto estabilizador" de la prensa escrita, la influencia directa del Latin y (en menor medida) del Griego. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, el idioma ingles entro en contacto con otras culturas alrededor del mundo merced a la expansion del Imperio Britanico, y en consecuencia, nuevos vocablos fueron incorporandose al idioma. Recursos: El origen del idioma Inglés (en inglés. :S) thumb|center|335px|BBC Documentary English Birth of a Language thumb|center|335px|The History of English in 10 Minutes Los Vikingos y su vocabulario. Gracias a la ocupación de todas las naciones invasoras, el inglés se fue transformando al adoptar el vocabulario de los extranjeros. Los Vikingos se quedaron en Inglaterra alrededor de 100 años dando como resultado una serie de palabras que subsisten hasta nuestros días. Esto explica la presencia de varias palabras para designar una misma idea. Algunos ejemplos son: kid - child get - obtain cast - throw gift - present scare - frighten Más información sobre el vocabulario aqui. Categoría:Los Vikingos y su vocabulario